


3 months

by mrsdynamite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdynamite/pseuds/mrsdynamite
Summary: Suzushi gets way more than she bargains for when she offers to take over for her brother Takeda managing his volleyball team .
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Other(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	3 months

**Author's Note:**

> old oc work from docs . enjoy xx .

Suzushi was young , fun , and having to waste her summer filling in for her brother Takeda at Karasuno High while he was off at some stupid literature seminar . it was stupid to her but he was very honest and passionate about it , Suzushi was able to respect it , which was why she was taking over the role of faculty advisor for this team . the way Takeda worded it made it sound as if the team and their coach were a bunch of wild leash-kids that needed to be watched constantly , and as Suzushi opened the door to the large gym she understood . 

there was a young looking tall guy about to throw a smaller orange haired boy across the net to two more kids that looked like they were waiting to try and punt him like a ball while 3 older looking kids tried to stop them . she was so distracted by this display that she didn’t notice someone approaching her until he spoke up , he was tall .. crazy tall .. and had his long brown hair pulled back into a bun . “Hi ,” he greeted , sort of awkward - which was surprising because of his stature . “looking for someone ?” he asked , but before she could speak up , another student came up behind him

“who’s at the door , Asahi - woahhh hot chick ,” the bald kid smirked down at Suzushi before eying her up and down . “i’ve never seen you around school before , you must be one of those quiet types , oh well , still pretty !” the taller one got all flustered as Suzushi raised a brow . She knew she looked young and her height didn’t help but being mistaken for a student was sort of embarrassing to say the least . “you two !” a stern voice came from behind the boys , causing them to turn and face the person coming closer “stop being weird , you’ll freak her out” the person pushed passed the two and pointed them back to practice , they walked off and the woman gave Suzushi a smile .

She had clear skin and long black hair , “I'm sorry about those two , my name is Kiyoko , how can I help you ?” The girl reminded Suzushi of herself in her youth , pretty and powerful . “im looking for Coach Ukai ,” she said happily , and as if she had spoke him into existence , Coach Ukai popped up from behind the  
girl . “im sorry kid , we’re using this gym for afterschool activities -“ Suzushi cut him off . “I'm not a Karasuno student ,” she said , this was starting to get irritating . “im Takeda’s sister , here to help while hes gone” 

“Oh-“ Ukai looked almost embarrassed , “it's just ,” he began “you look so young.” Suzushi chuckled, “I get that alot ,” the woman shrugged as she walked past him fully into the gym . “now ,” she set her hands on her hips , looking at the boys who were now back to practicing somehow “you gonna introduce me ?” she asked Ukai . it was truly amazing how they could just bounce back from trying to use each other as volleyballs . The class was quite diverse too . she could tell that she was going to have a pretty easy three months with these boys . 

and oh was she wrong , very very wrong . The boys were fun of course , but over the past three months she had managed to sprain a few joints , fracture a few bones , scrape a few fingers , aaand also smoke all the boys one by one in 1x1 battles . the only reason she did it was because for some reason , these kids liked to place bets thinking that Su had no experience in volleyball .. but , little did they know , Suzushi had taken her girls volleyball team to nationals back when she was their age . she only gave up volleyball to pursue her career in fashion design , it was going great which is why she was able to even take this time off .

She and Ukai even got along well , despite their age difference and the fact that they tended to bicker like an old married couple , things between them went fine , Su was even sort of sad today since she was on her way to say goodbye to him . she was going back to Tokyo and Takeda would be back when September started . She was approaching the gym , the doors were open since Ukai was alone in there cleaning up because he had the keys to the place . she stepped in , her heels clicking on the clean wood floors as she looked around

“Ukai ?” she called , causing him to come out of the storage room , a volleyball tucked under his arm . “Look who it is ,” he greeted with a smirk . He took a second to eye her down in that spaghetti strap mini dress before chuckling . “what in the hell are you wearing ?” Su looked down at her outfit before looking down at him “a dress ,” she replied with a small huff . “Can you move in that tight thing ?” Ukai was now snickering at this point . Su got all flustered before speaking . “i was coming here to say goodbye , you jerk !” he stopped snickering and raised a brow . “goodbye ?”

“where are you going ?” Ukai asked . “home , Tokyo . Takeda will be back in september” Su explained , Ukai walking closer to her , he was a little intimidating . he simply stopped to think for a second . “well i  
didn’t wanna do this so soon but , i’m gonna make a bet with you” Su was surprised and her face showed it . “r-right now ?!” , Ukai nodded , walking over to the other side of the net with the ball in his hand . “a one on one .” he declared 

“but — what about my outfit ???” she asked, all panicked . “just take your shoes off , city girl” Su groaned , kicking her heels off before getting in a quick stretch . “if i win , i get a date , if you win — well you get whatever you want” he said it so casually , so cool-like . it was admirable really . she probably would have said yes to a date if he asked normally but fine , a one on one will do too . and she wasnt about to let him win just to get a date .. she was too competitive for that nonsense . so , of course she dusted his ass .

“you won , fair and square .. what do i owe you ?”

“a date !”


End file.
